volver atras
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Después de la guerra nazi, Integra se da cuenta de que su mayordomo había cambiado demasiado pero ella no se había dado cuenta antes.


_Hola queridos lectores, he venido a traerles otra historia que me llevaba rondando la cabeza incansablemente, me disculpo por andar tan desaparecida pero no tenía mucha inspiración._

_Bueno, éste fic participa en la convocatoria de fics de la Pagina de facebook de Lady Teggy, espero que les guste y disfruten. Espero preguntas y criticas constructivas en reviews o PM._

_Hellsing no es mío, es de Kota Hirano, yo solo lo uso para dejar libre mi imaginación._

_Bienvenidos de vuelta y disfruten la lectura ^^... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Volver atrás<em>**

_Mansión Hellsing, recién reconstruida._

Ya no había más por qué luchar, había asesinado a su propio tío por ser un traidor y solo quedaba ella como descendiente y líder de la familia Hellsing, desde los 5 años encontró al vampiro como una criatura interesante y a los 10 años ya estaba totalmente informada sobre aquella criatura, al quedar ella con el titulo de líder de la Organización Hellsing creía que podía confiar ciegamente en Walter, ahora que se dedicaba a mirar más detenidamente la actitud de su mayordomo, después de derrotar a Millenium y perder a su vampiro más poderoso y a su mayordomo en un mismo instante, se había dado cuenta de que habían demasiados indicios de que algo andaba mal.

Desde que había despertado a Alucard, Walter se comenzó a distanciar gradualmente de ella, por esa razón ella no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que él se enfrentó a Alucard representando a esos malditos nazis. Antes de Alucard, ella recordaba a su mayordomo como a alguien siempre atento y paternal, cuidadoso y consentidor, ella podía preguntarle lo que fuese y él le contestaría sin mentir; después de liberar al vampiro, Walter se volvió mucho más frío y distante, solo cumplía su rol de mayordomo y cable a tierra de Integra pues, al encerrarse en el trabajo olvidaba lo ajeno a éste así que Walter le contaba de lo nuevo pero ya no era como su segundo padre, debió comenzar a sospechar desde ese extraño comentario que le hizo un año antes de que Seras Victoria entrara a la agencia.

Lady Hellsing se encuentra en su despacho revisando sus montañas de papeleo entre las que se cuentan inventarios, presupuestos, misiones entre otras cosas. Walter entró al cuarto después de que la joven, oculta entre los papeles, le diera permiso para seguir, llevaba la charola con el té de la tarde y sus respectivos bocadillos

-Aquí le dejo su té, Lady Hellsing, espero sea de su agrado- Deja la charola sobre la mesa auxiliar del escritorio de la líder.

-Gracias, Walter- Integra levanta la mirada del documento que estaba leyendo para mirar a su mayordomo, el estrés del trabajo y el papeleo se iba tan solo con mirar sus ojos grises.

-Con gusto, si me permite, me retiro- El mayordomo hace una reverencia y camina a la puerta disponiéndose a irse.

-No, espera Walter- Integra se levanta de la silla como un resorte y agarra el brazo de Walter como si fuera, de nuevo, aquella chiquilla inexperta al mando de Hellsing- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo- Lo lleva a las sillas frente a su escritorio donde se sientan- Estoy preocupada, Walter-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta el mayordomo, más por rutina que por interés

-Los brotes de vampiros falsos se han incrementado alarmantemente, cuando mando a Alucard a una misión de destrucción en un lugar aparece un nuevo ataque al otro extremo de Inglaterra- Se soba el puente de la nariz en un gesto claro de estrés.- Pareciera que tuvieran ojos dentro de Hellsing, que pudieran ver al tiempo que nosotros-

-¿Esta diciendo que cree que hay un infiltrado en Hellsing?-

-Exactamente- Asiente Integra con una sonrisa pequeña

-En ese caso no debería confiar en nadie- Integra lo mira confundida- Tratar los asuntos solo con los de la mesa redonda y manejar todo con suprema discreción-

-Gracias Walter, siempre puedo contar contigo-

Volviendo al presente, Integra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la draculina entró al cuarto en un silencio sepulcral, se sentó frente a su ama y la observó con la admiración de un novato frente a su héroe de toda la vida; no soportando más el silencio, Seras habló esperando que la regañaran por haber sacado a su superior de su doloroso trance

-Lady Hellsing, los mercenarios sobrevivientes desean seguir en sus filas, esperan poder servirle hasta la fecha de sus muertes- La líder mira a Seras con su frío ojo azul, luego esboza una tenue sonrisa, a pesar de todo, su aflicción era palpable y su dolor oscurecía el ambiente-

-Gracias por informarme, Seras- "_Y gracias por sacarme de esa nube en la que estaba" _piensa Integra totalmente agradecida con su vampiresa

-Y…- Integra la mira con un gesto interrogativo- ¿Cómo se siente, ama?-

-Nada bien, Seras- Fue su escueta respuesta

-¿Desea hablarlo?- Integra abre su orbe azul mirando a su draculina, asiente levemente y luego recuesta su cabeza sobre la madera fría del escritorio.

-Pero nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿Esta claro?- Seras asiente y toma sitio frente a su ama mientras ella le relata todo lo sucedido desde el principio.

_Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido…_

Mientras engulle ávidamente las almas que había en su interior, Alucard medita sobre la posición de Walter en toda ésta parafernalia de la guerra con los nazis, recuerda el motivo que el mayordomo mencionó para volverse en contra de su adorada ama y ríe, ríe con ira y frustración porque él sabe que no solo fue la envidia por sus logros como asesino sino que envidiaba que Integra ya no iba a pedir consejos a él tan seguido y solo lo trataba como un sirviente más, su relación con ella flaqueaba por su culpa y, en uno de los momentos de debilidad de su ama, ella le confesó su miedo a perderlo todo dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

Ocurrió una noche de luna llena, no había misiones y la mansión estaba en calma, después del ataque de los hermanos Valentine, Integra prefirió dormir en la sala de juntas, siendo éste un lugar seguro por el grueso de su puerta y la vigilancia constante de Walter y los soldados sobrevivientes. El vampiro apareció del techo quedando colgado de cabeza a su ama mientras ésta contaba hasta 10 o más para no volverse una asesina de su propio asesino, el conde bajó del techo y se situó tras su ama

-Te siento tensa, Ama- Susurró provocativamente el vampiro al oído de Integra, ella solo se sobresaltó más no le respondió- ¿Gusta que le dé un masaje?- Él extendió sus manos enguantadas para posarlas en los hombros de Integra pero ella colocó sus manos en sus propios hombros al cruzar sus brazos en su propio pecho, sintió un leve hipar viniendo de ella y, aunque ella detestaba que se metiera en su mente a husmear, indagó en sus pensamientos viendo a una enloquecida Seras destruyendo a los anteriores soldados que defendían la mansión y ella, la líder nata que era, gritaba inútilmente tratando de detenerla hasta que se abalanzó sobre la draculina rogándole que no hiciera nada más.

-Te he dicho que no te metas en mi mente- Dice débilmente Integra, aún con el dolor de ver a sus soldados morir frente a ella

-¿Por qué te has puesto así, Ama?- Alucard, aunque no quisiera que los otros lo notaran, se preocupaba por Integra como un padre se preocupa por su hija.

-¿Por qué debo responderte?- Contraataca ella con más fuerza en su voz

-Porque podrías librarte de una carga emocional muy grande, además soy tu fiel y leal sirviente, me preocupa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo- Responde el vampiro melosamente mientras rodea a su ama hasta tenerla frente a frente-

-Tengo miedo, Alucard- Susurró ella mientras escondía su rostro en sus piernas- Todos desaparecerán, la muerte se los llevará como se llevó a mi padre y a mis soldados- El vampiro quería acercar su mano al rostro de su ama, pero al escuchar tal declaración se detiene en seco- Me preocupa Walter, él se ha estado comportando extraño- Se acurruca más, él deja de lado su sonrisa burlona y sus retos para consolar a su ama.

Más tarde, Walter baja a las mazmorras para dejarle al vampiro las bolsas de sangre que pedía para cada noche y para limpiar un poco el suelo del pasillo, al entrar encontró a Alucard sentado en su silla, sin su sombrero ni sus gafas, mirándolo con suprema seriedad

-¿Qué te está pasando, Walter?- Pregunta sin rodeos Alucard

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta mientras deja las bolsas de sangre en la hielera

-Integra siente que te está perdiendo, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, no hay por qué preocuparse- Miente el mayordomo, pero en su interior surge una llama de esperanza que se extingue al recordar quién lo reemplazó descaradamente.

_Mansión Hellsing_

Después de hablar con Seras y desahogarse se sentó en el comedor, recién restaurado, sin hambre se obligó a comer mientras recordaba, habían tantos indicios de lo que iba a suceder pero ella no los había visto y por ello había perdido a Alucard, su confidente al desaparecer Walter, con quien podía divertirse disparándole sin temor a pesar de que la sacara de quicio solo por gusto. Ella alejó el plato y bajó a las mazmorras a hablar con Seras encontrando al capitán Bernadotte sentado al lado de la draculina acariciando su cabello con suavidad, susurrándole palabras de aliento y posando uno que otro beso en su rostro, prefirió no interrumpir y caminar al cuarto de Alucard, al llegar se sentó en aquella silla y como si alguien la alentara, volvió a liberar la presión reprimida durante la guerra en forma de lagrimas, recordando las palabras de Alucard cuando la consolaba

-No dejes que los problemas y la presión te hagan flaquear, llora si quieres, dispara, golpea grita, haz lo que quieras, pero no permitas que el dolor te derribe-

-Parece sencillo, pero es algo tan duro de afrontar que a veces dudo si realmente soy una buena Ama y líder- Suspira mientras esconde su rostro en sus brazos, de pronto siente que alguien está cogiendo un mechón de su cabello dorado, levanta el rostro, con algunos rastros de sal en sus mejillas, y ve a su vampiro parado frente a ella.

-Sabes que eres una excelente Ama y líder, Integra, nunca lo pongas en duda. A demás, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, no por orden ni por contrato, si no porque deseo que mi condesa sea feliz- Integra se levanta y lo abraza como si realmente estuviera allí, el espectro corresponde su abrazo repartiendo caricias reconfortantes en su espalda- Siempre estaré a tu lado, Integra, no lo olvides-

La ansiedad se la estaba tragando, tras perderlo físicamente no deseaba soltar aquella ilusión pero él se separó de ella y, antes de desaparecer, acarició su rostro y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella

-¿Cuándo volverás?- La ilusión sonríe tristemente, sabe que no podrá estar con ella en un buen tiempo

-Cuando termine mi trabajo volveré, solo te pido que me esperes, Integra- Sin más desaparece dejando a la líder desubicada y cansada, el sueño cerró suavemente sus parpados, comenzó a levitar entre la oscuridad y la recostó en su ataúd para después ponerle una manta encima- Buenas noches, Mi amada Condesa- Susurra, antes de volver a devorar las almas en su interior, ahora con más voracidad pues prometió volver y deseaba volver a ver esos ojos azules como el mar y ese cabello dorado y lustroso que competía con el mismo Sol.

___**FIN.**_


End file.
